Ahune
Ahune is a frost lord in Neptulon's service. The Twilight's Hammer plan to have him battle Ragnaros to start an elemental war on Azeroth. Players summon Ahune as they complete the quest , in the second room of the Slave Pens, at the Glacial Stone to the left. He is only available during the Midsummer Fire Festival. Ahune's weapon seems to be just like Murmur's , Thunderaan's and Ragnaros' . General Information *Health (Normal): ? *Health (Heroic): 230,000 (as Frozen Core) *Immune to Frost. * On Normal Mode, Ahune can be summoned as many times as people in the party (and joining the party) have the daily quest. * On Heroic Mode, players can continually summon Ahune, but only kill once, the chest also contains a Badge of Justice. It's rumored the enchanting recipe always drops on Heroic Mode. * Ensure the Ice Chest has been looted by every member (it will despawn) to respawn the Glacial Stone. Spells and Abilities Phase 1 * Melee: 650-1125 (2k Heroic) physical damage (against tank). * Cold Slap: 1500-4500 frost damage, large knock back effect (only used on players in melee range). * Only takes 25% normal damage. Summons/Adds * Ahunite Hailstone (70 Elite Frost Elemental): 70k HP (Heroic). 400-950 (600-1000 Heroic) physical damage. Chilling Aura applies Hailstone Chill dealing 300 frost damage every 3 seconds and stacks up to 10 times. Pulverize attack, 2 sec stun, 6 sec cooldown. * Ahunite Frostwind (Air Elemental): Wind Buffet: Pulls a random party members to itself. Lightning Shield: deals 140-160 nature damage. * Ahunite Coldwave and Ahunite Frostwind: 1500 HP (2k Heroic). 100-800 physical damage (up to 2.2k crit on cloth heroic mode). Phase 1 & 2 * Ice Spear: 1500 frost damage, knock up effect (Up to 12% HP in fall damage), animation starts under a random party member, avoid by moving immediately. Phase 2 * Turns into a frozen core, taking normal damage. Strategy Notes *No players need to be in melee range of Lord Ahune during Phase 1 as he does not move and has no threat list. *Ice is slippery, running over ice may result in a knockdown effect. *If you're on the chain quest for Ahune, do not speak to the Glacial Stone, because delivering the final quest of the chain will begin the boss fight. Clear the area first, then deliver your quest when everyone is ready for the fight. *Take the time to clear the groups behind the Ice Stone and the bogstrok group behind the pillar to the left - summoning Ahune with them nearby will aggro them (and have them shout that Ahune will never win - funny, but devastating.) *Stand behind the tank, if there's no threat generation, the adds will go for the closest player. *Ice Spear may punt you into the water, likely resulting in a wipe. Try to stay on the left side of the icy area. Phase 1 * Ahune will summon multiple adds, among which one will be an Ahunite Hailstone, an elite frost elemental, this mob will be tanked. * The lesser adds have little HP (around 1500 on normal mode, 2000 on heroic mode) but hit quite hard on cloth and tend to attack whoever is on top of the global threat which will most likely be a healer, these should be killed as fast as possible. * Ahune himself only takes 25% damage during Phase 1. While ranged can DPS Ahune freely (albeit weakly), anyone entering melee range with Ahune during Phase 1 will a large amount of frost damage and be knocked back a significant distance. * Around 90 seconds after the start of Phase 1 he will enter the second phase. Phase 2 * Ahune will submerge and his Frozen Core will become vulnerable. * He will remain submerged for 30 seconds and everyone including the tank and healer should DPS the core, careful to avoid Ice Spear and trying not to slip on the ice while running in. * After 30 seconds he will re-emerge and restart the cycle but each time he emerges an additional add will start spawning. * No adds spawn during this phase. One player should take care of the remaining adds (The elite elemental should be dead before the start of this phase). * A well geared party can survive 4 cycles but Ahune should be killed by the third time he submerges, as the party is likely to be overwhelmed by adds if he emerges again. * Very well geared groups can burn the core in 1 cycle by saving cooldowns for this phase. Class Roles * DPS: You should be geared enough for heroics. Limit your mana expenditure once the elite is down. Make sure you can DPS hard during Phase 2. Warlock's Seed of Corruption works particularly well during Phase 1, as do Elemental Shamans and Mages. Use instant abilities on the non-elite adds, they don't live long enough for any ability that has a cast time. A warlock is almost a necessity on this fight. * Healers: Aggro management is key here. Keep the tank topped off during Phase 1, particularly while the Hailstone is alive. Ultimately DPSers are what wins this fight. They need to live. Feel free to DPS, particularly in phase 2, if you can spare the mana, there's no healing to do unless people are getting hit by Ice Spears. Ensure you have Mana Potions, it's likely you'll need them. Once the Ahunite Hailstone Elite is dead, stand near the tank, this makes the adds easier to pick up. Recommended: Priest, Paladin or Shaman. Tank * Ahunite Hailstone, is your primary target, hold aggro, pick up other adds if you can, particularly any on the healer, but keep the hailstone away from ranged and healers due to it's Chilling Aura. * Ice Spear, move away whenever you see it. * Ahune's melee range, stay out of it during Phase 1. * Wear full or partial DPS gear. With only a 5% chance to be crit (2% as talented feral druid) by a 70 elite and adds dealing laughable damage against 15-20k+ armor little additional mitigation is necessary. * Druid: Feral Charge if hit by an Ice Spear to avoid fall damage (good practise for RAWRbomb). Feral Druids have a unique oppurtunity to utilise their hybrid nature in this fight, outputting an excellent amount of DPS in Cat Form during Phase 2. Once a Hailstone is dead, it's safe for a Rebirth/Innervate cast and HoT's can be used to top the party up and gain threat on spawns! Melee DPS * Focus your DPS on the Ahunite Hailstone, you mightn't be able to catch any of the adds before they die, especially if you are an energy based class with combo points, your DPS is best spent on the Elite. * Chilling Aura, if you can't handle the DoT, simply move out of range and let it fade off, use Healthstones and Healing Potions if needed, you won't need them at any other point in this fight, there's a 2 minute cycle from when the Hailstone first spawns until the next one. Ranged DPS * No add ups? Spare mana? DPS Ahune. * If Ahune is at extremely low HP after a Frozen Core phase, finish him off, ignoring adds. * Mage: Amplify Magic, there's only two attacks in this fight which deal spell damage, both are easily avoidable. This is a huge asset to PoM and other healing. * Warlock: Seed of Corruption the Ahunite Hailstone, whenever adds are up, or about to spawn. You are the primary non-elite add killer. Priest (Holy) * Prayer of Mending as much as possible, don't heal unless you absolutely must. DPS shouldn't take much damage; not enough to warrant a heal. If they do take damage badly, ie. failing to move off Ice Spears, top them up, and Fade. * Do NOT use HoT's in this fight, this will place you first on aggro for new spawns. * When healing (other than PoM), bring the tank back to full health, take any beating the adds give you and use Binding Heals to keep yourself up, and take this oppurtunity to top the party up, fade, then start PoM again. * If adds come running at you, having a PoM go off is enough that they will change targets. * Fear, ensuring that all monsters that could be potentially aggro'ed were cleared at the start. * DPS, if your gear/mana pool is up to it, keep an SW:P on the boss at all times and Smite on crystal phase. At t5 equiv. gear level, you'll have no concern of having to use mana potions or shadowfiend. At low gear levels, wand. * If you eat food or take elixirs, go for as much +healing as you can, to increase your PoM. * An instant-cast Smite (Surge of Light) may take out a single non-elite elemental instantly. Loot (Both Modes) Like the Headless Horseman, Ahune's drops cannot be disenchanted. Unlike the Horseman, however, they can be vendored. Loot (Heroic Mode) External links Killvid from mage PoV on Heroic Mode Category:Elemental lords Category:Midsummer Fire Festival Category:Slave Pens mobs Category:Ice elementals